


Whispers in the Distance (Halloween Special)

by Baticorngirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy Halloween, Death, F/M, Friendship, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Special, Halloween horror - Freeform, Happy Halloween, Horror, Monsters, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baticorngirl/pseuds/Baticorngirl
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night when it all started. Robin had went missing. Luckily, Starfire managed to find the kidnapped titan and help him home safe, but Robin had already discovered something big. He believed that he had been kidnapped by an actual ghost! How will the Teen Titans deal with this wicked phantom?
Relationships: Dick Grayon & Teen Titans, Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven & Victor Stone, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Victor Stone, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Victor Stone & Raven, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson & Victor Stone, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan & Victor Stone, Koriand'r & Garfield Logan, Koriand'r & Raven, Koriand'r & Victor Stone, Raven & Garfiel Logan, Raven & Victor Stone, implied Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Kudos: 3





	Whispers in the Distance (Halloween Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any of the characters included.
> 
> Please remember to read the notes at the end, especially if you're confused, because I'll explain everything at the end. Right now, I can't give away spoilers!
> 
> Happy Halloween, Reader!

Starfire stood in front of him, a concerned look on her face. She glanced up and down him, taking in all his injuries. "Friend Robin, are you okay?" Her voice was stuttery, nervous, and fearful for him. Seeing him like this genuinely scared her. Starfire took a step closer, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Do you need the help?"

"I'm fine," Robin answered, looking her directly in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to light up in the dark night, and this light kind of comforted him. He went a tiny bit closer to her. "But I don't even know what happened."

He watched as Starfire's bright green eyes seemed to drift into confusion. She looked down at her feet for a second, as if trying to figure out what he even meant. "How could you 'not know' how you got this injured? Were you doing the sleeping?" Her head tilted, looking at him curiously.

Robin thought back to it. He remembered it, all of it. There was no sleeping involved. He had just been tossed around a lot, defeated quicker than he could even try to defend himself. The fact that he had even survived puzzled him. How had he even survived? The person had been so close to finishing him off, but then they just kind of stopped. They had stopped long enough for even an injured bird to run. But even when they stopped he couldn't find their face. They were just.. Gone. "I… I didn't get a chance to see who they were. That's all." He answered, "I mean, I know I got punched and thrown around a lot, and that's how I got injured, but…"

"Oh," Starfire's expression went back to fear for Robin, "Well, we must bring you to the medbay at once!" She declared, pulling Robin along as gently as possible. She held out both her arms, waiting for something. It soon dawned on Robin that she wanted to carry him back to the tower. He hesitantly took the invitation, as he was incredibly tired from such a rough day.

Once they got home, everyone becockened them with questions. The team had realized Robin had been kidnaped pretty quickly, and since there were plenty of crimes that the rest of the team needed to take care of, they had just sent Starfire to search.

"I'm really glad you're safe, dude!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Yeah... " Raven agreed, "I was…. Really worried." The goth girl admitted. Robin looked from her to the rest of the titans, taking in their expressions. They were all huddled around him, making it more than obvious that they cared a lot about him. It was nice, but only for a moment.

He quickly remembered how weird the experience had been. "I don't think there was even anyone attacking me…" Robin commented, half trying to make the team calmer, and half just trying to express his curiosity. "It's not just that I didn't get the chance to see their face… I just couldn't. I don't think they had a face." Robin quickly realized that his words were not reassuring at all anymore.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked skeptically. He shook his head. "There's no way that's true, Robin. Maybe you just need some rest?" Robin reluctantly laid down on the medical bed. His brain was swirling with ideas of how it was possible. Whenever he encountered a mystery like this, he had to solve it. He had to protect people from this headless person.

"Sure," Robin humored, only to realize Cyborg had a point. Perhaps he really was just crazy. "I mean… you're right, I should probably rest for a few hours until I start researching how this could be possible." He felt his head hit the soft pillow, and he drifted off to sleep.

The second Robin had recovered, he went straight back to crime-fighting. In fact, it was a wonder he'd stayed out of crime-fighting for as long as he did. But once he had gone back to being a superhero, he instantly heard about how many reports there were that people had gotten punched or kicked by air, completely randomly.

Honestly, it was exactly how Robin had felt when he had been captured. Just because there hadn't been a face, doesn't mean there was any of the rest of the body there, either. There was someone out there, someone most likely invisible, that was attacking the civilians, and he had to stop them.

"Why didn't you tell me about all these reports?" Robin exclaimed. "Do you know how helpful they could've been?"

"We just wanted you to have a relaxing time off," Beast boy explained. He looked at Robin nervously. "I mean.. Dude, you can get pretty crazy about these things. We all know what happened with Slade, and then Red X, too…"

"So? There are lives in danger." Robin protested, his arms crossed. He spun around, hurrying off to his office. The other titans just watched, worried this might become another one of Robin's obsessions.

The rest of the titans only started believing Robin when it happened to them, too. One second they'd be just having a good time, and the next a mysterious force had shoved them all to the ground and knocked them out. Now everyone was feeling paranoid about it. Who knew when this mysterious force would begin doing even worse things?

Starfire was the first to get hurt. She had apparently only been getting together ingredients for one of her Tamaranian foods when the villain kicked her away from the stuff, and started punching her in the head until she wasn't conscious anymore. Later, she had woken up and quickly told the other titans her terrifying story.

"Both of you?" Cyborg questioned, "Maybe there is something out there…" Everyone glanced around cautiously for any sign of this monster.

"It caught me too quickly for me to use my powers." Starfire explained, "Besides, the confusion made my powers not work as well. On my planet, no one becomes invisible like that. We usually just stick to the power's we naturally have, which is very the different." Robin put an arm around her as she shivered at the thought of such a master of disguise.

"Perhaps it was attacking you because it didn't want you making your tamaranian dishes," Beast boy joked, "Because most of those are kind of 'ghrosst'" He snickered at his own pun. No one else did, though. Starfire's eyes stared at Beast boy seriously, and a frustrated look appeared on Raven's.

"Not the time, Beast boy," Raven rolled her eyes. She pointed towards Starfire, "Can't you see how upset Star is?" Beast boy gulped guiltfully. He looked down at his feet nervously.

Fairly soon after Star, all the titans were getting random attacks. Robin could have sworn this invisible person liked hurting the Teen Titans the most. It happened so much that even these five brave superheroes were terrified.

"Do you think they're a ghost?!" Beast boy questioned. He was practically pulling his hair out with fear. The boy loved watching horror movies (Or just movies in general) but definitely hated it when their life turned into one. "Or wait… are we sure this isn't just Raven putting on a big haunted house like she did the last time something spooky happened?"

Raven shook her head, "If that were the case, I wouldn't still have my powers. It has to be something else…" Beast boy and Raven turned to the rest of the titans. Everyone bit their tongue, thinking about what could be going on. Beast boy thought back to his old idea.

"If it's not you then... does that mean it has to be a ghost that's after us?" Beast boy suddenly came to an abrupt realization. He went straight back to pulling his hair out. Robin stared at the boy, knowing he had every right to be pulling his hair out. This ghost could kill them at any moment, and they didn't really have any way to stop them.

"Do not fret, friend Beast boy," Starfire's comforting and optimistic voice rang, "We will defeat this monster. We have defeated every other monster that came after us, yes?" She asked for the others agreement. Robin flashed a smile at her and nodded. He knew she was right. There was no way he was going to let this ghost hurt anyone. He would stop them no matter what it took.

"Just to make sure what Star says come true, though, I'm going to go research ways to deal with ghosts and other invisible creatures." Robin informed the others, "Stay safe while I'm at the library. I'll bet they'll have something on it there." He left, leaving to do the thing he had spent every second of the last few weeks doing. Yet no matter how much time he spent, he never seemed to come up with an actual plan to get rid of the monster.

But he would capture them. He was sure of it.

Robin had sworn he'd capture the ghost before it got to hurting anyone, but he had failed. Technically, it could have been anyone that killed the boy, but all the titans had a strong idea of who probably was. There weren't any signs of footprints, and the titans hadn't seen anyone come anywhere close to the tower. The ghost had most certainly killed the boy.

But it wasn't just any boy. It was Beast boy, their friend. Sure, he had annoyed them often, but he was a part of the team. Starfire's eyes were brimmed with tears. Cyborg shakily sat down on the ground as he stared at his buddy's dead body. Robin felt like crying as well, even though being the big strong leader of the team, he tried not to show it. Even Raven seemed terrified at the idea that Beast boy was really dead.

"BB…" Cyborg solemnly used the changelings' nickname one last time. He softly touched Beast boy's dead body, his robotic arm twitching fearfully.

"Are we sure he is… the dead?" Starfire's voice wavered as she spoke. She leaned down, pulling herself closer to the corpse of one of her closest friends. Her eyes were wide open, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Isn't there a chance he is just the injured?" She looked around at the rest of the group, searching for some kind of reassurance. But instead, only silence fell upon them.

Robin only put a hand on Starfire's shoulder, knowing he could not tell her what she wanted to hear without lying to her. Honestly, he wanted more than anything to hear the exact same thing, but it just wasn't the truth. Beast boy was dead, period. Raven slowly found herself sitting at Cyborg's side, holding out her hand for him to take. Cyborg silently put his hand into hers. They both squeezed the other one's hand as they sat, tears beginning to roll down everyone's faces.

"Beast boy's gone," Raven announced solemnly, "And who knows how long it will be until another one of us is, too," The titans shared a glance, knowing that Raven had a point.

Less than a week later, all the titans awoke to a sharp scream echoing through the halls. It was past midnight, and all of them had been sound asleep until the horrifying sound shook them awake. Robin jumped out of his bed instantly, running towards where the sound was coming from. He stopped in front of Raven's room, not waiting a moment before thrusting the door open. It didn't even matter right then that going into her room without permission was forbidden. He had to save her.

Once he got in, he rushed over to her bedside. On top of it lay a lifeless body. Her skin was pale, even for Raven. Robin looked around, noticing that all his friends were already there. Cyborg was next to him, holding Raven's hand, just like he had when Beast boy had died, only now, she wasn't even alive enough to squeeze his hand back. Starfire stood over the body, obviously wanting to hug it, but feeling like Raven wouldn't have wanted that. Robin looked around for Beast boy, only to realize that, of course, he was already dead.

Cyborg changed the way he was holding Raven's hand, pressing his fingers against her wrist, "No pulse…." He commented. "Our girl's gone…." Starfire half-hugged Raven hearing that news, trying to somehow not get into Raven's space while she did so. Robin stroked Raven's hair, feeling himself gulp back the tears that were already covering his face. The three felt so alone, so helpless, and so terrified.

"What are we going to do?" Starfire's voice peeped. She hugged Raven's body just a little closer. "This ghost… they are the coming." She was shaking, just like Robin suddenly realized he was doing a little. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down, but found it useless at keeping his fears from taking over him.

"I don't know, Star," He admitted, "I don't even know…."

Only a couple days had passed since Raven's death, and Cyborg hadn't come out of his room once all day. Both Starfire and Robin were starting to get worried for their friend.

"Perhaps he is just doing the mourning?" Starfire suggested, "He was very close with both friend Raven and friend Beast boy, so no wonder he's not feeling like going out of his room! I sometimes don't feel the motivation to do anything these days, too. It's probably just a side effect of all this grief… Either that or he is just the scared." The girl looked around for any signs of the ghost for the twentieth that day.

"Yeah, but even if he is just griefing, we should check on him. Maybe he'd enjoy one of your hugs? You are a great hugger, after all." Robin urged. He turned towards the way Cyborg's room was. "Come on," He started to walk in that direction.

"Yes, you have the point," Starfire agreed, "I'm sure he could use some company! It must get lonely being in your room all day long." The two walked off to their friend's room.

When they got there, all they found was Cyborg laying on the ground, seeming to be shut off. He wasn't glowing his usual blue, but just looking to be a dark black color. They both gasped at the sight.

"How do we turn him back on?" Starfire wondered aloud. She ran up to Cyborg, beginning to pull him over to search for some kind of switch. She seemed to have found something of the sorts, but when she used it, it didn't do anything. "I guess that's not the right button…."

"I don't know…." Robin sat down beside her to help. The two kept fiddling around with different buttons for a minute of two, starting to become more and more frustrated, when Starfire came to an abrupt realization.

"Wait…. Can he even be turned off? The only time anything like that ever happened was when he lost the battery, I think." She began to pull him over to his charger, carefully charging him into what seemed to be the right outlet. Robin and Starfire sat by him, yawning as they waited for him to be charged.

About an hour later, they checked on him again. He wasn't awake at all, just a lifeless body. He didn't even seem to be breathing, just sitting there without a movement in sight. No lights were turning on in his robotic parts, and no opening-eyes in his human half.

"Shouldn't he at least be awake by now?" Starfire commented, "He should wake up once he even has a little bit of charge. Perhaps we plugged him in wrong?" She questioned. Her hand brushed against the electronics as she tried to find something to plug him into. Just as she was about to hook him up using a different wire, Robin intervened.

"No, look," Robin pointed to Cyborg's mouth and nose. He leaned down to listen for the sound of a breath "There's no air coming out of there… and both his mouth and nose are human. He should be breathing…. If he's alive." He looked Starfire right in the eyes, now knowing the truth. He bit his lip, trying not to burst into tears. Not only for Cyborg, but for all the friends they had lost recently.

"I… did not realize humans needed air to come out of their noses." Starfire stated, looking down at her legs nervously. "Must he be having air come out of his nostrils to be alive?" Her question hung in the air, each word seeming to echo in the almost silent tower.

"...Yes," Robin slowly whispered, leaning close to Starfire for comfort. He wrapped one of his arms around her, only to feel her do the same to him. They sat there, crying for what felt like forever. It was just the two of them left, and who knew how long it would be until everyone was gone.

Starfire felt something hit her arm, something invisible. She instantly called for help. "It's the ghost!" She screamed. Robin was in her room in seconds, weapons in hand. Starfire's starbolt were out, as well. Her eyes were glowing green, ready for battle.

"Where are you?!" Robin called out, looking from side to side in Starfire's room. Everything looked pretty normal. Just her flat, pink, circular bed lay in the middle of the room, with a matching pink blanket draped on top of it. Everything was exactly where it should be. Even her curtains were hardly swaying in the wind.

Starfire took a step in front of Robin, as if to search the room herself, but quickly found nothing. The bright green lights in her eyes faded, and her starbolt began to disappear. Robin also lowered his weapons as she did. The couple stood together in silence, beginning to calm down a little from the scare.

"Aaah!" Starfire shrieked as the ghost took this moment of silence to ambush them. Starfire's body was thrown to the ground, and as Robin tried to hit the ghost with his weapons, he always ended up missing. He couldn't tell where exactly the ghost was.

"Noooo!" Robin screamed, his voice echoing through the air. The ghost had taken one of his weapons, from him, and was holding the sharp object just above Starfire's heart. Robin watched as the blade was pushed into her heart, piercing into her skin and anything underneath it.

The color drained from the tamaranian's face, her screams abruptly stopping. Tears flushed Robin's face as he watched his last friend drift from life. He knelt over her, finally letting himself cry to the fullest extent. He wept, and he wept, and he wept. He didn't even care that the ghost was somewhere in the same room as him. He just couldn't get up and fight. The tears would come, and come, and come, and he knew there was no use trying to stop it. Any of it.

"Why are you crying, Dear Boy?" A voice creeped into Robin's ears, a familiar one. Robin's heart nearly stopped at hearing it.

"Slade!" He took his last piece of strength to scream the name, "I knew it was you…. It's always you…" Robin's gloved hands covered his face, his voice draining as he cried. His breath was unsteady, just like the rest of his body. He was shaking fearfully. Robin had always acted so strong around Slade, so heroic, but now… there was no point trying to hide his real fear of Slade. He was going to die anyway.

Slade calmly took out a knife, slowly pushing it into Robin's gut. Robin felt a sharp pain shoot into his gut, but then… Nothing.

Robin sprung up from his bed, panting. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to sooth the emotional pain that swarmed his brain. But before he could actually begin to even let his tears out, a realization came over him. A reliving one.

"It was just a dream?" Robin wondered aloud. He was back in his bed, safe and sound. No blood was splattered anywhere, as far as he could tell. Just another night in titans tower. He could even swear he heard Starfire's beautiful voice humming a small tune. "It's probably just my imagination. Just because I'm still alive… doesn't mean anyone else…" He wrapped his arms around himself yet again.

To make sure, Robin quickly pulled his door open to check. Sure enough, there was Starfire, pacing back and forth in the hallway. Her face lit up at the sight of Robin

"Friend Robin!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing up so late?" She stopped in front of Robin's door, a gleeful smile spreading across her face.

"You're…?" Robin was about to ask her, only then realizing that if it really had been just a dream, she wouldn't know what he was talking about. "I mean, I could ask you the same thing…"

"Oh, I was just going to have something to eat, but I could not decide between the piece of pizza or the ice of the cream. Maybe I should have ice cream as a topping on the pizza!" She suggested to herself. Robin watched as his closest friend turned around to head to the kitchen so she could do one of the grossest things ever.

"Maybe don't do that? Not every food goes with every other food, Star." He put a hand in front of her, causing her to turn back towards him. Starfire bit her lip, finding herself right in the same predicament as before. She slowly went back to pacing back and forth again, wondering what to choose.

"Shall I just do the pizza, then?" Starfire asked, pausing in front of Robin for a second, "Wait… why are you awake anyway? You never did the telling." Starfire questioned him. Robin felt her curiosity come down on him, and as much as he hated to admit he was having nightmares, he had to just admit it.

"I… just had a nightmare, that's all." The boy responded, "And yeah, you should probably just have pizza."

Starfire jumped into a hug around Robin as he mentioned the nightmare, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Robin brushed off her hug, shaking his head at her question casual.

"It's just a nightmare, Star, I'm fine." He replied, trying to calm her down.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah… although I could use a hug or two, I guess…" Robin admitted. He pointed towards the cooch. "How about we watch something together? Since we can't sleep?" The two started to head towards the sofa together.

"I'd love that," Starfire answered, a smile taking over her face. Robin and her sat down side-by-side, leaning on each other's shoulders. Robin yawned, beginning to feel his eyes drift close. Now, with Starfire by his side, it felt he could finally get some sleep.

"Good night, Star," Robin whispered as he faded out of consciousness.

"Good night, Robin,"

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch on, yes, all of the ghost stuff was just Robin's dream. I couldn't actually have a bad ending!
> 
> Also, I know this isn't my best work, but I tried. I kind of had to rush a little at the end to get it out in time for Halloween, I guess.
> 
> In addition, I need to let you guys know that I am perfectly aware that Raven is probably immortal, but look, it's just Robin's dream! Dreams aren't realistic.
> 
> One more thing I must say is that this is supposed to take place right before Haunted, so that's why Terra isn't here. Don't get me wrong, I love Terra! I just couldn't include her for this. I guess this is one of the nightmares Robin had leading up to Haunted.
> 
> Anyway, Please leave kudos and/or comment! Have a great Halloween!


End file.
